Something Cold, Something New
by Lord.Hummingbird
Summary: Just a little something I put together. The arrival of our dear friend Neapolitan


_This is my first story, so please, TAKE YO DANG TIME. Enjoy! _

"Roman, may I speak with you?" A soft voice cooed from a smaller room, with the lights off and the doors closed, you'd think he wouldn't hear her. "Coming." Grumbled a different voice, and footsteps were soon hitting against the wooden floor. It was a stormy night, and the windows were rattling from the harsh wind and rain. Like a drum and a drummer, it was a steady tune, but the tune was going to be forever changed.

"I believe we have a new friend." The feminine voice purred, flicking on a lamp. She pushed a multicolored bag-no, _girl_, into the light. At first, thinking it was a joke, a smile grew on his lips. "My dear, you have found a new friend." He smiled, looking down at the small child before me. It was to early to know if this was a female or male, since it was wrapped up in a soggy blanket, tearing at the seams. "I found her near the large river." The woman sighed, weaving her agile fingers through the young girl's hair. The girl, being afraid, took a quick step forward, right into the arms of the redheaded man. Trying to take another step, Torchwick wrapped his arms around her, smiling gently at the girl. "Does she speak?" He asked, keeping her close to his chest. "No. I fear she might be a mute." A small flame danced upon a pale hand in the darkness, only lit by the rare strikes of lightning. She took a step towards the girl, the flame dying in an instant. Shy about her new 'friends', the child turned to look at the ebony-haired woman, with a weak smile, she took her hand, and surprisingly to Cinder, her grip was awfully strong. Nevertheless, the villain shook her hand in a polite greeting. As of Roman, he kept his arms around the damp-yet-drying-girl almost protectively. "If you don't mind, she needs rest." The woman stepped out of the lamplight and back into the shadows. The gunman picked the blanket-wrapped child up, cradling her. "She can sleep in my bed, if you want." He smiled while looking down at the sleeping girl. Not snoring, but silently drifted off to sleep, the kid had fallen asleep in his arms, which was beyond cute for the other 'kids' to see. "You may." Cinder smiled, heels clicking on the floor as she walked over to the pair. She was so fragile, if you even touched her, she might've shattered, just like glass.

Humming the softest of songs to the child in his arms, Roman took her to his room, opening the door with his free hand and setting the girl down on his bed. "Darn, I wanted to talk." He whispered to himself, tucking the lost youngster into the warm sheets. He slumped on his recliner, heaving a sigh. He hoped this kid was potty-trained and didn't puke everywhere, unlike previous children he had taken care of... After a dreamless sleep, morning kissed his cheek like an angel, soft and quiet. Sluggishly opening his eyes, he scanned the room. The bed was empty. As he stood with a sign of panic, something heavy weighed him down. Glancing to his lap, the little girl was curled up and fast asleep. _She had crept out of his bed, taking the comforter with her, and fell asleep on his lap. _A quiet knock told him that someone was coming into his room. Cinder opened the door with a smile on her lips, taking silent steps towards the two. "Aww, someone's growing on you." The woman cupped her cheek, studying the girl. Her eyes suddenly opening, she squirmed to get out of the tall villainesses grasp, but surprisingly, she kept a tight grip on her. "Emerald and Mercury will simply adore you." She purred, moving the blanket away, but quickly placing it back and giving her partner an exasperated look. "What?" He questioned, looking down at the child, then back up at Cinder. "She's naked." The dark-haired villainess growled, taking the girl from the man with disgust.

After the little fight with the two senior villains, the other two, Mercury and Emerald were fishy about the newcomer. "Where is she?" They asked in unison. They would answer: Nowhere. Even though they knew she was in the warehouse, the two of them still searched. While they were doing that, Cinder was dressing the girl, Neo, she decided to call her, because of her odd hairstyle and eye colors. After an hour of looking through mounds and mounds of clothes, she found a pair that fit the child's tiny body. A grey hand-knit t-shirt, brown jeans she had bought long ago, a small leather belt and heels (Cinders favorite) with white attached legwarmers. After she steered the young girl out of her room, Roman had to wipe his running eyeliner. _He was crying tears of happiness. _"Can we let the kids see her?" He asked tearfully, lifting up the small girl. "Of _course_, my dear." The woman smiled, chuckling at his tears. "Of _course_."

**Chapter 1**


End file.
